One of the Boys
by ProcrastinatingPyro09
Summary: Ella Shadows was never the girly type. That is, until she fell in love with Ron Weasley. Now, she doesn't want to be one of the boys anymore. Inspired by the song "One of the Boys" by Katy Perry. Book seven is disregarded for the most part.


Chapter 1: My Name is Ella Shadows, and This is My Story

My story seems like it came out of a book or a crappy teen film. I never intended for it to be like that. I was perfectly content not being girly. Just the thought made me sick. However, _he _came into my life. And I fell for him. That changed _everything_. I no longer wanted to be one of the boys. Why? Because I, Ella Marie Shadows, was in love with Ronald Weasley. It's funny, actually. I never expected to fall in love. I was never the type who liked romance. Yes, I dreamed of one day meeting my prince charming…or my Edward Cullen for when _Twilight_ came around. But I never thought it would happen. And I never thought it would happen so fast. But it did. And what happened to me, thanks to my best friend, changed my life for the better.

My father and I moved to London from Boston when I was fourteen. I had all summer to prepare my self for what was to come at Hogwarts. I had few friends in Boston and the ones I did have were all boys. I grew up around guys. My mom passed away when I was two years old, so it's always been my dad and I. He works for the Ministry. Ever since I was little, my dad tried getting me to do girly things, but I never wanted to. I always wanted to play ball with my daddy and get dirty outside. When I was seven, my dad asked me if I wanted to take ballet lessons. I looked at him and said I wanted a guitar instead. He did everything he could to make me girly, but I always shut him down.

When I got to Hogwarts, I was forced to be partially girly. They made me wear a skirt, meaning I had to start shaving my legs. That was not a fun thing to do. I still have the scars to prove it. However, Hogwarts had it's plus side. On the train, I made a friend. And it wasn't a boy for once. Her name was Ginny Weasley. She took one look at me and knew I'd need help. At least I didn't have to do it alone. She soon introduced me to her friends: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her brother Ron. Everything was perfect at the start. Ron and Harry introduced me to the rest of the guys in Gryffindor after I got sorted there. I spent all my time hanging with them in their dorm. I remember, one time, Seamus said some stupid comment about my accent and I punched him…hard…in the arm. I wasn't afraid to play rough with the boys, and they knew it. When Harry created Dumbledore's Army, I was more than eager to perfect my wand fighting skills.

When did I realize I was in love with Ron, you're probably asking? It was between my birthday and the formation of Dumbledore's Army. For my birthday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to throw a party. A costume party to be exact. The beauty of having a birthday on a holiday. I'm a Halloween baby, and I wouldn't ask for it any other way. It was wonderful. But that's when the butterflies came. Ron was dressed as a gangster, right out of the movies. He looked so good in his suit and fedora. I, on the other hand, dressed in my Boston pride. I went as a Red Sox player. Everyone got me great gifts. And Fred and George did an amazing job with the decorations. All in all, the night was amazing. And I couldn't shake those _damn _butterflies!

It wasn't till a few weeks later did it actually _hit _me. Ron was trying to convince Hermione to write another essay for him, while she denied him every second. I sat there watching this exchange for the millionth time, when something hit me. The way he smiled when Hermione caved into writing part of it made my stomach flip. When I offered to help, he gave me the same smile. When I was on the receiving end of it, my heart sped up and slowed down all at once. I knew, in that single moment, that I liked him. It was the weirdest feeling ever, but I didn't want it to go away. I realized I was in love after our final meeting before the holiday break. Harry was telling us about his encounter with Cho after everyone left. Hermione said that Ron didn't under stand because he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. We all laughed. I looked over at Ron while he was laughing and I knew, in that moment, that I was in love.

After I realized I was in love with Ron, my life went down the shitter. I sat in the shadows and watched everything around me. I used to take all of my pain out during Dumbledore's Army meetings, but Umbridge put a stop to it rather quickly when she found out. So I had nothing to turn to. My iPod didn't work at Hogwarts so I couldn't listen to My Chemical Romance. I found myself sitting on my bed with the curtains closed, all alone in the dorm. I had a towel laid across my lap and my sweet escape in my hand. I would sit and watch the blood drip from the thin slices on my arms and cried silently. When school let out for the summer, things got better and worse all at the same time. I'd stopped cutting myself because I could escape in the music on my iPod. My dad never knew anything was going on because he was never home. He was always away on business; I didn't have to hide anything. I'd cry myself to sleep every night, wake up with a massive headache the next morning, and then sit on the couch neglecting my guitar while watching movies to cheer me up. At the end of the day, I would cry myself to sleep and start the cycle all over again. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. One night, I don't know what came over me…the music just didn't help. I switched to my My Chemical Romance play list hoping Gerard would fix everything, but it didn't. I ran to my bathroom and marked up my wrists, but that didn't work either. So I did something stupid. I ran downstairs, grabbed a bottle, and drank it all down. I woke up the next morning, sick to my stomach. Once I was well enough to move from the bathroom, I grabbed Floo Powder and went to the one place I could think of. When I arrived at Fred and George's apartment, I got sick again. Fred sat with me while George Apparated to Ginny. When Ginny ran into the bathroom and I had stopped puking all of my stomach contents out, she didn't even have to ask. I saw the look in all their eyes and I cracked. I told them everything I had done with tears streaming down my face. All they could do was hug me. Ginny went to my house with George and came back with a bag full of the necessities, my guitar, and my songbook. I wrote a song for the first time in months. In those few weeks before sixth year started, I stayed with Fred and George for my own health. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know about any of this, nor did I want them to.

When school started, Ginny watched me like a hawk. She would always be there for me when shit went down. My razor blades sat in a hidden spot for desperate times, while my guitar and songbook laid out for the world to see. Fred was nice enough to put a spell on my iPod so it would work at school. Instead of sitting on my bed with a towel on my lap, I would sit with my guitar and iPod and strum along to the music. Other than that, Ginny was always there. And it was a good thing too. Ron started dating Lavender Brown, partially to make Hermione jealous. Ginny and I would sit in the Common Room and watch them. It was rather disgusting, actually. Then, Ron started coming to me for advice. I guess I was the only person he could trust with his girl trouble. That was hell. I would spend more nights blocking everything out with my iPod and guitar. Most nights it worked. During winter break, I went to the Weasley's. Dad was away again and Ginny didn't want to risk me doing something stupid again. So I stayed with them. I met the rest of their family and Fleur, Bill's fiancé. She's not as bad as everyone says. I spent the night talking to her when I couldn't sleep. She was the first person to say that I was pretty…besides my dad. Some nights, I'd sit and strum softly, while others were spent talking with Fleur. She instantly knew why I'd done the shit I had. We had an understanding for each other.

Vacation ended and we returned to Hogwarts. Ron and Lavender's relationship started to crumble before everyone's eyes. They went from being disgustingly lovey-dovey to constant bickering. It sucked. Ginny and I would sit in the Common Room and try to ignore it. It was kinda hard to do, though. They were wicked loud. And this is where our story begins. A few weeks before summer break. Ginny and I are in our usual spots in the Common Room while Ron and Lavender are fighting. All of Gryffindor is watching them because they are so loud. I had abandoned my iPod and guitar ten minutes ago and Ginny moved to sit next to me. She grabbed my hand as we watched the fight before us. Tears stung our eyes. Lavender had no right to be a bitch. Ron did nothing wrong. The fight ended with the unhappy couple going in their separate directions, literally and figuratively. It took a bit for everyone to register what had happened; but, when it did, the Common Room had cleared out so Ginny and I were the only ones left. I placed my head on her shoulder as a tear slid down my cheek.

"He didn't deserve that, Ginny. Not one bit."

"I know, El. But we know he did nothing wrong and that's important."

"Why did he choose _Lavender_? I don't usually say bad things about people, but she's a bitch."

"I know. I tried to tell him not to…but what do I know? I'm just his little sister."

"He didn't listen to me either. I never liked her. She was so mean to me when I first got here. I don't know what he saw in her."

"Neither do I, sweetie," she said, rubbing my shoulder. "I actually tried telling him to ask someone else out."

"Really?" I said, sitting up.

"Yeah," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"Well, I didn't name any names, but I told him he needed a girl who can role with the boys and still be girly."

"And where the fuck are you going to find a girl like that at Hogwarts?"

"_Well…_"

"Well, what?"

"I was thinking…you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Ginny, I am the least girly girl in Hogwarts. Plus, he thinks of me as a little sister. He would never go for me."

"With _my _help. He wouldn't be able to resist you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll make you girly."

"How and when?"

"The first few weeks of summer vacation. You'll get new clothes, makeup, new shoes, a dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I'll make you girly. You'll get a full makeover. It'll be fun!"

"Can I keep some of my old clothes?" I asked wearily.

"We'll alter them."

"Thank you!" I shouted, throwing my arms tightly around her. As I was hugging Ginny, I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I looked towards the sound and saw Ron standing at the foot of the boy's staircase.

"Ella, there is a _huge_ spider in the room. Kill it?"

"What about one of the guys up there?"

"They won't do it. Please, Ella?" he pleaded.

I looked over to Ginny and she gave me the go ahead. I sighed and got off the couch. "You are lucky I don't mind doing this, Ron" I said jokingly. He smiled that amazing smile at me and we walked up the stairs. He pointed to where the spider was and I placed it out the window.

"You're absolutely wonderful, Ella," he said gratefully.

"I know! Night. Pleasant dreams." I walked out of the room and back to Ginny in the Common Room.

"Now, let me plot this out for a little bit and then I'll let mom know what we're up to. Okay?"

"Okay."

And this, my friends, is where I leave you for now. My background is boring, I understand that, but I wanted to get it out of the way first. What Ginny had in store for me the next few weeks was unexpected by me. But you'll have to wait to see what happens.

A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry I haven't been writing on here. I've been addicted to Mibba. Still am. And the fact that Brendon Urie and Gerard Way are _very_ distracting doesn't help my case with lack of writing. I'll try my best to update every story. I'll work through writer's block on my Warren and other Ron story while working on this and my Brendon Urie fic on Mibba. I love you all and I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting for so long! Leave me comments to know what you think.

Melissa.


End file.
